


Until Sunday

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Sam is away for the weekend leaving Angela and Dean alone in the bunker.  Angela asks Dean for help with a very personal matter.This over 9000 words of filthy smut.  You're welcome.  Mmhmm.
Relationships: Dean Winchester and OFC, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean and OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Until Sunday

Dean’s phone chirped alerting him to an incoming text message:  
Angela: Sam leave for the film fest yet?  
Dean: Yep. Sup?  
Angela: Good. I need help. Where are you?  
Dean: Library. Do I need my gun.  
Angela: Uh…well, not the gun you’re referring to. Stay put.

Dean closed his laptop and pushed it away as he heard Angie’s bare feet slapping down the call at a fast walk. She appeared in the library doorway in her bathrobe. He looked her over, no apparent injuries, nothing chasing her… “What’s the issue?” She dropped her bathrobe to the floor. Angela was now stalking toward him, completely naked. “I need you to make me cum” she just about panted as she approached. “You what?” he asked, shoving his chair back to create distance between them as she sat on the table where his laptop was resting a few moments ago. “I haven’t had an orgasm in over six months. I need to cum” Angie said, her face was flush with embarrassment. She leaned back on her elbows and lifted one leg up onto the table, baring her pussy to him. “Oh my God” he growled as he saw how wet she was. “It’s not a curse or spell. I ran a bunch of tests and have been two see two witches. I get so close and then I just can’t get there” she explained, her right hand now reaching down her belly to touch her sex. “You’ve been dating. I’ve seen you go out” he said, his eyes roaming all over her body, taking in every inch of her. “Sex feels sooooo good, but I can’t orgasm. I’ve tried men, women, toys…so many fucking toys…the closest I get is” she sighed as her fingers slipped into her dripping folds. “Is when?” he asked shifting his chair a few inches closer without realizing he was doing it. “The closest I get to orgasm, is when I think of you while I touch myself” she confessed. Dean saw that her body was shaking with need, the muscles in her legs and belly were tight as a drum. “If I touch you now…Angela…I’ve wanted you for a long time. One night isn’t going to be enough” he warned her, the delicious scent of her arousal filling his nose. “Dean, if you can make me cum, you can have me until Sam comes back” she promised. “It’s Friday morning. I’ll have you until Sunday. I’ll do things to you, baby. I’ll do everything to you” his voice was thick with desire. His cock was screaming to be released from his pants. “YES, DEAN! Please, I’m begging you!” she cried out, her body falling back against the table. 

Without another word Dean scooted his chair close and pushed her thighs as far apart as he could, opening her center. He saw she was literally dripping with want and dipped his head to press his tongue into her. Her hips shot up and he grabbed her holding her down, “Still. You gotta stay still or you’ll break my neck, baby.” He dipped his tongue into her again, moaning over her sweetness. He’d thought of her countless times while he got himself off, wondering what she tasted like and now he knew and he feasted on her. Sucking and licking and biting and leaving no part of her sex untouched by his tongue. Her hands gripped his hair in tight fists as desperate sounds of passion escaped her lips. From his position between her legs, he saw her large and full breasts wiggling on her chest, nipples pointed hard and proud, he watched her face contort and relax with each movement of his mouth, quickly learning the differences between what she liked and what she loved. He brought her higher and higher until he was sure she would explode at any moment. Nobody could be this close and not cum…but she didn’t…they both felt it fade just before she crested. She let go of his hair and slammed her fists on the table in frustration. “Okay, hey, hey, don’t freak out. I’ll make you cum if it’s the last thing either of us do” he promised and stood between her legs. She was sobbing now, the months of constant sexual torment having no other way of expelling itself from her body. 

She was a stunning woman, long dark hair splayed out all over the table, firm, petite body, flaring at the hips, ample bust heaving and shaking as she cried. Dean ran his hands over her body, stopping to cup her breasts, thumbing her painfully hard nipples. He squeezed gently, feeling the fullness, the weight as they spilled out of his large palms. Her tears faded as she watched him, his face set in careful consideration. She watched as he came to a decision, nodding his head lightly. He took her hands and pulled her up into a sitting position. His kiss was deep and long and somehow more intimate than when his face was buried in her pussy. His lips moved to her neck, where he sucked and nibbled until she was panting and clutching at his neck in a desperate attempt to hold him to her. His breath ghosted over her skin as he whispered, “We need to get you relaxed. You’re never going to cum if you’re this anxious.” He stepped back and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom. “Get comfortable, I’ll be right back.” 

He reappeared a few minutes later with a bottle in his hands. “Sam’s massage oil. He uses it on his legs after he does a long run, or so he says” Dean chuckled and motioned with his finger for Angie to flip over onto her belly. She heard his breath hitch and she looked back at him as she settled into place, “What’s wrong?” Her question jostled him back to reality, “Wrong? Nothing is wrong. You’ve got the most incredible ass I’ve ever seen.” She laughed loudly, stuffing her face into the pillow to hide the flush that was creeping into her face. “I mean it. That’s an ass that dreams are made of” he said, feasting his eyes on her full curves. He sat next to her and ran his hand down her back and over her ass, watching her body shiver in delight. He poured some oil in his hands and rubbed his palms together to warm it. She sighed the moment his hands pressed into her shoulders. To distract her mind he said, “So, you think about me, huh?” She moaned loudly as he worked her muscles deeply. “Yes. You’ve been my go-to material for years” she confessed. A deep and rumbling laughter rolled out from his chest as he moved down her back. “What’s the thing we do most frequently in these thoughts of yours?” he asked, pressing his fingers deeply into lower back. “No way” she giggled. “I’ll tell you mine, if you tell me yours. I think of you too, baby. Every time it’s you” he said, eliciting a moan as he felt her muscle finally give and soften. “You take me hard, usually after a hunt. You push me up against a wall and just fuck me” she whispered. “I can definitely do that before the weekend it out” he promised, as he moved to her glutes, fingers digging deeply into the flesh of her ass. “You’re turn” she prompted. He thought quietly for a minute before moving to her thighs, eliciting a gasp as his fingers brushed against her pussy. “I think about a lot of things, but most often I think about tasting you. Watching you cum as my tongue is buried deep inside you. I can’t wait to watch you cum, baby. Yours is the sweetest pussy I’ve ever tasted” he and dipped his fingers once into her folds and back out again, unable to resist the temptation. 

He worked his way down her legs before leaning over and whispering into her ear, “Time to work the front side.” She smiled and rolled over. Dean walked to his closet and she saw his cock straining against his pants. “Dean. Take off your clothes” she said. His cock throbbed at her words and he turned to her, pulling off his shirts. She watched as he took off his boots, socks and pants. He wore black boxer briefs, which she’d him in before. The years of hunting together and sharing rooms often left little privacy. “Off” she demanded. Smiling he turned to his closet dropped his drawers; his ass was incredible. She wanted to leave bite marks all over it. He pulled out a tie walked back towards the bed. “Dean!” she gasped as his large cock bobbing heavily in front of him. Her pussy ached to feel him stretch her open with it. “Trust me?” he asked, eyebrows high on his forehead, playful look on his face. “Will I need a safe word?” she grinned up at him, taking the opportunity to feast her eyes on the very naked, very close body of the infamous Dean Winchester. “Not for this, but we can discuss that later if you’d like” he said sitting next to her. “I think you enjoyed the massage so much because you couldn’t see what I was doing while you were on your belly” he explained. She nodded and said, “I’m in your hands, Dean.” His name was so sweet on her lips that he leaned over and kissed her gently. Once the tie was secured over her eyes, she took a deep breath and let him work his hands over her. Her shoulders, arms and hands were first. Then her legs, where he again, gently brushed up against her sex, making her body jump lightly. When he worked her feet, she thought she would die of pleasure. Nobody had ever touched her this way before. She’d had plenty of pedicures which always came with a foot massage, but this was sensual and decadent. The way his oiled fingers slipped between her toes as almost sinful. 

He enjoyed the soft sighs and groans that escaped Angie’s lips, the way her back arched up when he rubbed oil into her breasts. They were quiet except to exchange a few soft words here and there, such as when her back arched up as he rubbed oil into her breasts. “Lay back and relax, baby” he pressed her gently until she rested against the mattress. “Just feel it” he coached as his slippery fingers slid over her aching nipples. “Dean” she whispered, “I’ve never felt anything so good.” He wanted to jump onto her body and fuck her into next week, but he kept his cool, knowing that wouldn’t help anyone but himself. His hands worked down her torso over her belly and hips. Her body was relaxed and pliant by the time he finally he moved his hand to cover her sex while his other hand worked its way back to her breasts. He slipped his fingers into her folds and found her dripping wet. “My God this is incredible” he murmured as he slipped two fingers into her as deep as he could go as his other hand caressed her breasts. “It’s so good, Dean” she gasped as his thumb found her clit. He slowly slipped his fingers in and out of her, thumb grazing her clit with his strokes. His other hand pinching and rubbing her nipples. He watched her carefully as she climbed closer to orgasm, increasing the strokes of his fingers so slightly she didn’t notice. She was so close and he could see her fighting it. He leaned down to her ear and growled, “Cum for me baby. Let me have it.” That is how Dean triggered the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, with his words, his voice. He had taken his time and slowly built it for more than an hour with his tongue, then with his hands, but it was his words that finally sent her into oblivion. He watched in awe as she thrashed on the bed, pleasure seizing her body like a delicious punishment. His cock throbbed painfully as he pulled his fingers from her depths and stroked gently stroked through her folds until she calmed down. 

He pulled the tie from her eyes and saw that she was crying. “Angela?” he asked worried. “It was incredible” she said, voice trembling. “Don’t ever let yourself go that long again. You can always come to me for help. Even if it’s not of a sexual nature” he laughed lightly. “It was so embarrassing” she sighed, as her tears stopped. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I know you and I are usually in some sort of argument about, well about everything, but you can always trust me. I promise you that” he leaned over and kissed her lips. 

She felt his erection pressing into her hip and realization flooded into her, “OH DEAN! You’ve been waiting this whole time!” He laughed and moved to cover her body with his, “It was worth it. I’ve never seen a woman squirt before, outside of porn, that is.” She tried to sit up, “What? I did that?” He chuckled, “Oh yeah, the bed is soaked. We’re sleeping in your bed tonight, baby.” She felt his length pressing against her pussy and she shivered in anticipation. He pushed his cock so it just barely opened her and warned, “I’m pretty close. That was a hell of a lot of foreplay for me. I don’t know if I can go slow once I’m inside you.” She lifted her hands to his face, “Dean, just fuck me.” He smiled and thrust himself into her in one long, deep stroke. They both moaned loudly as he stretched her wide, the wet heat of her enveloping him as if her pussy was custom made just for him. Dean dropped his forehead to Angie’s, “Baby, this is fucking unreal.” She couldn’t respond, the feeling of him sliding in and out of her was short circuiting her brain. Her legs lifted to his waist; his hips picked up speed as he slammed hard into her. Her hands found his back, fingers digging into his muscle. She was screaming his name over and over, cumming hard on his cock in one long orgasm until he finally let loose his own. His body was shaking over hers as they looked at each other, faces full of surprised satisfaction. He dropped his weight onto her and claimed her lips, kissing her deeply as his cock gently throbbed inside her still quaking pussy. 

She woke up a few hours later, hair still a bit damp from her shower with Dean. Her pussy felt a little swollen, used and happy. In fact, her whole body felt used and happy as she stretched her limbs out next to the snoring hunter responsible for this post-coital bliss. Angie turned onto her side and looked at him. In the darkness she could make out the lines of his face, fluff of his sleepy hair. He smelled of soap and her shampoo which he admitted to often using without her knowledge. She wanted him again. She wanted to feel his hands and mouth on her, wanted to feel him stretching her wide open. But first, she wanted to feel him in her mouth. She crept down the bed, slipping the blankets from their bodies. He was laid out, half swollen while his light snoring gently rumbled on, only stopping when her tongue touched him. She slipped him into her mouth, feeling him swell and lengthen. “You’re mouth is like silk, baby” he groaned, voice clogged with sleep. He slid his fingers through her hair, cradling her head gently as she slurped and sucked on his cock. She loved it, loved the feel of him in her mouth, loved the weight of him on her tongue. She loved the noises coming from his throat and the way he struggled to keep his hips from thrusting. In all her imaginings of what he would be like in bed, his actions tonight never made the list. She expected loud, dirty, fun, rough, alpha-male sex. She never thought he would massage her from head to toe or that he would wash her hair in the shower. She never thought she would hear her name slipping from his lips on a sigh. She never imagined he would be at the complete mercy of her mouth, fighting the urge to explode down her throat. “Angie, you’re gonna kill me” he hissed as she took him into her throat. “Baby, please, if you, fuck, if you don’t want this to end soon, you have to stop” he warned, voice shaking. She popped him out of her mouth with a loud slurp, “I want to ride you, but before this ends on Sunday, you will cum down my throat.” His head flopped back on the pillow, “Fucking hell…anything you want, baby.” 

Smiling broadly, she gave him one last slurping suck and climbed over him. “I’m a little swollen from earlier, so I need to go slow” she warned. “You sure you’re alright? We don’t have to ohhhh my God baby!” he moaned as she slid him slowly into her dripping center. Once she had him fully seated inside her, she dropped her hands to his chest for support and watched his face as she lifted her lips and slowly lowered herself back down his length. “You like that?” she asked. “I’ve never felt anything so good” he answered, speaking the complete truth. “I woke up wanting you” she sighed as she rocked herself along his long, thick cock. “Seems we fixed your problem” he chuckled. “Mmhmm. Better make sure though,” she nodded. “Yes, we’d better” he agreed firmly as she sat up straight again, picking up speed. “I’ve never been so full before. Feels so good” she yelped as his cock pushed even deeper than before. “Take me, baby. Take what you need” he encouraged as she fucked him faster, her breasts bouncing on her chest. “That’s it. I can feel it. You’re right there” he told her. “Dean! I’m…” and she exploded, squeezing his cock so tightly that she pulled him over with her. He let loose a long yell that could probably be heard in both heaven and hell as his orgasm shot through his cock like a rocket blast. “Ompf!” he expelled a moment later as she fell flat onto his chest, her hair covering his face. “So good” she panted not caring that she almost knocked the wind from him. “So good” he agreed, circling his arms around her as she fell asleep with his cock still nestled inside of her. 

She woke up to find herself alone in bed. Checking her phone she saw it was just after 1pm on Friday afternoon. She smelled bacon and quickly jumped out of bed in search of it. Shuffling into the kitchen wearing only one of Dean’s old band t-shirts she found him in his boxer briefs frying burgers in a pan. “Hey, my shirt!” he laughed. “Mine now” she grinned and shuffled her bare feet to the fridge and pulled out two beers. “Thought I lost that to a motel on the road” he said, eyeing her suspiciously. “You did. Lost it right into my bag. It’s mine now. Extra bacon on mine, please” she said. “Okay. It’s yours now” he rolled his eyes but loved the sight of her breasts pushing against the fabric. They ate quietly while Angie’s sleepy brain slowly came to life. “So, we’re fucking now” she said casually, laughing as Dean almost spit out a mouthful of beer before regaining his composure. “Looks like it. You okay with that?” he asked. “Very okay with it. You got my kitty running right again. Hey, does that make you a pussy mechanic?” she asked, crooked grin on her face. He laughed loud and long before nodding his head in agreement, “I guess it does.” 

They spent the afternoon cleaning up the bunker, Dean helped, and for the first time in her memory, did so without complaint. Apparently sex with me puts Dean in a very good mood, she thought grinning. When they finished, he said, “We’re going out tonight.” “Yeah? Where to?” she asked. “There’s a place a few towns over that is supposed to have the best steak in the state” he said. “Like, a date?” she asked. “I can’t take you to dinner?” he asked with a smirk. “You sure can! I’m gonna get fancy!” Angie grinned and stepped up to him wiggling in a little dance. Dean circled his arms around her and brushed his lips over hers, “If you’re a good girl, I might fuck you in Baby.” She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, “What if I’m as bad girl?” He chuckled low and dangerously, “Then I might spank you in Baby.” She licked her tongue over his bottom lip and whispered, “Sounds like I’m winning either way. I’ll be ready to go by 7.” Angie quickly turned on her heel and bounced out of the library and down the hall to her bedroom. 

Dean heard her heels clicking down the hall and had to roll his tongue back into his head when she appeared in the doorway. His cock swelled as he took in her shiny black heels, perfectly bare legs, short black lace dress that hugged every curve she had, and she had plenty of them. The dress was sleeveless with a high neck and when she walked past him he saw it was backless and she was most definably not wearing a bra. Her hair was piled high on her head in a messy but super sexy updo. “Ready?” she asked when he didn’t move from his chair. “Um…no. You’re not going out in that dress” he said. “What’s wrong?” she looked down at her dress expecting to see a tear or stain and found nothing but when he stood up, she saw his massive erection straining his pants. “Dean, you’re not getting weird on me, are you? Do not make a thing out of this” she said giving him a warning look as she dropped her clutch on the table. “You want me to get into fights with strange men, because that dress is how I get into fights with strange men tonight” he said crossing his arms. “I’ll take that as a compliment. I’m surprised you’re in a suit” she stepped close to him to pull the tie from behind his crossed arms. It was the same tie he used to cover her eyes in bed this morning. Her pussy tingled as she toyed with it, “Nice tie.” He smirked at her, glad she noticed. “Thought I would make an effort since you were getting ‘fancy’ and all” he said, pulling her flush against him, his hands greedily touching her bare back. “I always found you so hot in your FBI suit” she said tipping her head up to meet his gaze. “Is that why you always jump to play FBI with me on hunts?” he smirked. “Well, Sam IS the king of research, so it makes sense to have him stay behind on the laptop, but yeah, it’s mostly so I can watch our ass in these pants” she grinned and reached around to squeeze his cheeks in her hands. “Get in the car now or I’m going to fuck you right here and the hell with dinner” he warned taking a deep and fortifying breath. Smiling wickedly she stepped back and picked up her purse. “Oh, and I’m not wearing any panties” she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. “She’s trying to kill me” he groaned watching her ass wiggle as she walked down the hall to the garage. 

Somehow Dean managed to drive them the forty minutes to the restaurant without crashing the car. Angela did not make it easy with the short dress riding up her legs, the incredible scent of her perfume and all that knowledge of her being nude under that tiny swatch of lace she called a dress. Once they placed their orders and their drinks were brought out, she asked “Are you uncomfortable?” He shrugged, “Nah, not really. Okay, a little. This place is not my usual type of joint, but you know that.” She looked around at the trendy room and its equally trendy patrons. It was not their usual type of dining venue, for sure. “Dean, thank you for this. I haven’t been out on an actual date in, well, it’s been so long I can’t remember.” Dean looked even more uncomfortable now but smiled and changed the subject, “So. How does a hunter come to own a dress like that?” Angie grinned broadly, “Believe it or not, I found this as the at a thrift store. Found it the day I had to run out to buy you and Sam clothes after you that shifter exploded all over you and your duffel bags. List price is more than $200. I got it, tags still on it, for $35 and the shoes were $12!” Dean loved how excited she was over her bargain shopping. “You look incredible in that dress. You also looked incredible in my t-shirt this morning. I’m very glad I got to see you in it both. All eyes were on you when we walked to our table, by the way” he sighed. “What about your eyes?” she asked, looking down to fiddle with her napkin. “Look at me, baby” he said softly. She raised her eyes to meet his, “Especially mine.”

After dinner he led her upstairs to the small club playing music with a slow and sexy beat. They watched the couples on the dance floor for a while, bodies pressed tightly together, swaying to the beat as if each couple were dancing in private, completely unaware of the rest of the room. Dean took Angela’s glass of wine from her hand and placed it on the bar. He took her hand and guided her into the mass of people and pulled her close. “Dean! You don’t dance. Do you?” she giggled as he nipped her earlobe with his teeth. “I never danced with a woman before. Doesn’t look that hard. I think we need to be closer, though” he slid his hand down to her ass and pressed her flush against him until she felt his cock, hard and demanding against her. They moved together, bodies sliding over each other in the crowd, and they were swept under the same spell as the rest of the couples. The room fell away, and it was just the two of them, two bodies yearning to be together, hands skimming over exposed flesh, lips brushing against the soft skin of the neck. “So” she whispered in his ear as the moved into their third song on the dancefloor, “Have I been a good girl tonight or have I been a bad girl?” She felt his chest rumble with dark laugher, her nipples tightening against the lace of her dress. “You’ve been a very bad girl wearing this dress in public” he said, fingers dancing along her spine. “What are you going to do about it?” she challenged. Dean pulled his head back and looked at her, finding that she was indeed challenging him. A slow, broad grin crept over his face and he leaned back in, whispering in her hear, “You asked for this. Just remember that.” Her body was on fire at his words. Dean took her hand, tugging through the crowded dance floor. He walked them down the hall towards the restrooms and spotted a dark alcove used for storage. The far side was holding stacks of extra chairs, but there was room at the very front front for them. Pulling her into it, he shoved her against the wall. She gasped, looking over his shoulder as his lips attacked neck. They would be seen by anyone needing the restrooms, there was no doubt in her mind. Her pussy clenched tightly at the thought someone watching Dean fuck her.

His hands found the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her ass. He quickly opened is fly and pulled out his hard cock. She felt the music vibrating through the walls, felt his hands grip her thighs, lifting her up, felt his cock at her entrance. “Bad girls get fucked in the club” he growled in her ear thrusting himself fully into her. She cried out, grasping his shoulders tightly. This is the Dean Winchester she’d been fantasizing about and he was fucking her in public. He filled her completely, pounding hard into her. Two drunk women stumbled down the hall, the brunette stopping instantly when she saw them, tugging the blonde’s arm. The blonde stumbled back, “What? Oh my God! Is he fucking her?” Angela moaned and Dean spoke into her ear, “Bad girls get fucked while people watch.” He picked up speed as they heard the other woman say, “I bet he’s got a big cock. You don’t let a guy fuck you in public unless he’s got a cock that’s worth it.” “It’s so fucking big!” Angela cried out as pleasure overtook her and she came hard in front of two strangers. He pulled himself out and gently set Angie’s feet on the ground, pulling her dress down over her. He tucked his hard cock back into his pants, thankful that his suit jacket covered him, not that it mattered after having two strangers watch them fuck. “Ladies” he smiled and nodded. “Oh, he’s beautiful. You’re a lucky woman” the brunette said as Angela held onto Dean to keep from falling over, the pleasure of her orgasm still coursing through her. 

Dean led her out to the car, her small hand tucked firmly into his large, rough one. She felt so tiny and delicate yet wildly powerful with him, fiercely feminine. She always felt feminine, even while getting dirty on a hunt, but this was a level she’d never known before. She felt deliciously sexy. She’d never had a man want her this way, never wanted a man to possess her so completely. 

Baby rumbled down the highway as Angie slid over onto her belly across the Impala’s bench seat. With her knees bent, she lifted her heels showing off her shapely calves. She propped herself up with her breasts resting on his leg and opened his pants. His right hand slid down her bare back as she fished his rock-hard cock out of its confines. He slid his hand over her ass and pulled the hem of her dress up to expose her plump cheeks. She sighed as his hand roamed over her skin and she sucked his cock into her mouth. He waited until she opened her throat to him and landed a hard slap on her ass. She did exactly what he’d expected and bobbed hard in surprise, forcing him deeper into her throat. She gagged lightly and pulled away to catch her breath. She fucking loved it. Her ass was tingling, her nipples aching with need and her pussy was throbbing constantly. “You liked being watched. I felt your pussy tighten around my cock when those women found us” he said landing another slap on her ass. She moaned around his fat cock and sucked him harder. 

They spent the next twenty minutes of the ride this way, Angela slowly and deeply sucking his cock while Dean caressed and spanked her, talking about the dirty things he wanted to do with her. She felt his balls tighten in her hand and knew he was close. She looked up at him, saliva dripping from her plump bottom lip and asked sweetly, “Do you want to cum in my mouth?” He groaned, “Fuck yes.” She lowered her head and took him deeply, caressing him with her tongue as she gently fucked him with her throat. She pulled back for air and wrapped her hand around him to pump his length as she bobbed and sucked on him. In minutes he was holding the wheel with both hands and shouting her name as he filled her mouth with his release. By the time she’d sucked him dry, his hands were gripping the wheel so tightly, he thought he may have bent the metal under the leather. She sat up and licked a tiny droplet of cum from her lip and moaned like a kitten with her cream. “You are the most incredible woman I’ve ever known” Dean said, his eyes reflecting the truth in his statement. She blushed furiously. She just finished sucking him off in a moving car AFTER having been fucked in public, yet it was the honesty in his voice that made her blush. She slid over into his outstretched arm and buried her face in his neck, embarrassed, filled with joy, body aching for him. 

They enjoyed a comfortable silence over the last ten minutes of their ride, filling the time with caresses and quick, soft kisses. When Dean parked Baby in the garage he killed the engine and said, “On my lap, baby.” Angie turned and straddled his lap, her dress slipping up over her ass to her waist. Her sex was completely exposed, and she was wet, soaking wet. “Make yourself cum” he ordered and rested one arm against the window, the other on the back of the seat. That surprised her, but she carefully leaned her back against the steering wheel and slid her right hand over her pussy. She slipped two fingers into dripping entrance to drag the moisture up to her clit. She’d never done this in front of anyone before yesterday and had since touched herself twice for him. His eyes on her made her skin flush, she wanted to hide and keep this private, but the lady of the shadows shoved herself forward and took over, setting her free of her hang-ups, free share her most secret act with Dean. Angela was so turned on that she was close to orgasm in just a few short strokes over her clit. “Slow” he ordered seeing how close she was. She moved her fingers away from her hypersensitive clit and pushed three of them inside. Dean watched as she finger-fucked herself on his lap. Twenty-four hours ago they were bickering about who knows what and now she was dripping her slick onto his pants with wild abandon. It took all of his willpower to keep his hands off of her. He wanted her, he’d always wanted her, he didn’t realize it until now as he watched her succumb to the most private pleasure anyone can experience that it was more than want, it was need. He knew in this moment that he would have a very hard time letting her go on Sunday. “Dean” she whispered in question. “Mmhmm, cum for me, baby,” he answered, voice thick with desire. Her fingers flew back to her clit and in seconds she was crying out his name as her body rocked with orgasmic bliss. He couldn’t hold back anymore and slipped two fingers deep into her so he could feel her come undone. 

“Bedroom, now” he managed to get out as he slipped his fingers from her still pulsing center. Thankful for having kicked off her shoes in the car during the drive, she stumbled out of the car, dragging him with her. She ran through the garage, tugging her dress down over her ass as she went, laughing as Dean chased her. Moments later they fell onto her bed in a tangle of limbs and lips and tongues. They pulled off each other’s clothes as if they were on fire, desperate to feel their skin pressing together. Dean dug his fingers into Angie’s hair, sending hairpins skittering to the floor. He combed his fingers through her hair, pulling it all free as he stroked his tongue over hers. He quickly slid off the bed and knelt between her legs. Her head fell back, knowing what he wanted for his prize for having caught her in the hall. She felt his tongue slip into her, deep, searching, tasting. She moaned his name, her fingers slipping through his hair. She’d been vocal in bed for as long as she’d been having sex, not afraid to let it be known that she was enjoying herself, but there was always something she held back, something she could never put her finger on. She realized now that she didn’t want anyone to see the completely unfiltered, unapologetic, and primal need in her. She didn’t want anyone to see until Dean. He watched her come untethered as she ate her pussy. She was insane with lust.  
He edged her towards orgasm and brought her back down three times without letting her cum before he finally climbed onto the bed and pulled her towards the center. Dean notched his cock at Angie’s slippery opening and leaned over, watching her face as he slowly thrust into her. He saw her eyes go wide, brows pulling together in surprise as he stretched. Her mouth fell open as she called out his name in a single long and sinful syllable. He fucked her slowly, deeply, watching her as she climbed higher. He took his time, knowing he would last after having just lost himself down her throat in the car. He watched her cum on his cock over and over until he finally felt himself get close. He held out until she was on the edge again and slammed himself into her forcefully, “Fuck, baby. Cum with me. Let me feel you cum with me!” Her orgasm hit like a freight train. She was no longer forming discernable words; she was now a moaning mass of flesh and sex and pleasure. He could not hold back anymore and the violently spasming muscles of her pussy pulled his orgasm from him. He roared as it tore through him, leaving him a weak and shaking form struggling over her. She felt him shaking and pulled him close, cradling his head against her neck. She held him, stroking his back, as he regained control over himself. 

\--

She leaned in the doorway, sipping her coffee, watching the soapy bubbles run down his back and over his ass as he showered in the stall. He was a beautiful man, lean, strong, solid. Dean was muscle and determination and fight and anger and sex. Under all of that, he held a hidden layer of softness that she wished he show more often. Over the years she’d caught little glimpses of it, when he brought home Death by Chocolate ice cream while she was dealing with a nasty bought of PMS, when he helped a child on a hunt, when he sat up all night worrying about Sam, and most recently…in the way he touched her, in the way he looked at her. “Are you just gonna watch my ass all day or are you planning on joining me?” he called over his shoulder. She laughed and watched him turn to face her, his cock was full as he stroked it in his big fist. She put down her cup and walked over, bare feet slapping on the wet floor. She knelt in front of him and reached out, cupping his balls, stroking his cock. Water ran down his body, over her arms, soaking the bathrobe she wore as she leaned in and swirled her tongue over the head. He groaned and reached out his hands to hold the walls, steadying himself. Her mouth was like his own personal kryptonite, his legs felt weak as she suckled him in deeply, stroking him with her tongue, sending small vibrations through his dick with her moans. She watched him, saw his fight to control himself. She pulled him from her mouth and said, “Dean. Let yourself go and take what you want. I’ll give you anything you need.” 

Her words punched him to his core. He reached down and pulled her to her feet, tearing open her robe. He lifted her and rested her back against the wall as he thrust himself into pussy. She cried out, grasping his shoulders tightly as he fucked her hard and fast. He sunk his teeth into her shoulder as he felt her pussy tightening around him, her orgasm quickly approaching. “Fuck, baby, cum with me” he shouted as he slammed into her. She exploded around him, screaming his name, begging him to never stop. Dean pumped rope after rope of cum into her. He was in excellent shape and had a lot of stamina, but Angela was turning him into a sexual beast. He couldn’t get enough of her. “Easy baby,” he chuckled softly. Confused she asked, “What? What’s wrong?” He reached a hand back to unhook her ankles which were locked behind him, “You’ve got me in death grip.” She immediately loosened her legs and he held her as she rested her feet on the floor, “Sorry.” “S’okay. I love having your body wrapped around he, but breathing is nice too” he laughed and slipped the soaked robe from her shoulders. The fabric hit the shower floor with a loud splat as Dean reached for the soap. He washed her, taking his time to caress every inch of her skin. She yelped in surprise as his soapy fingers found her ass, slipping against the tight opening. “I’m thorough,” he said, watching her face as she flushed. His fingers stroked and pressed gently until she was panting against his chest. He pushed his soapy finger into her ass, eliciting a startled cry from Angie but she suddenly felt the pleasure and pushed back into it. “Looks like we know what we’ll be doing later” he snickered darkly as he reached to shut off the water. 

\--

“Dean, I’ve never done it before” she said softly from where she sat at the kitchen table. “Done what, baby?” he asked from his position at the stove where he was frying up bacon and eggs. Realization hit him quickly, “Oh! From the shower? You’ve never had anal sex before?” She shook her head, “No. It’s not something I ever wanted to do. You know, the hunting life and one-night stands and all. Dean…your cock, it’s a fucking monster.” She knew he was smirking, even with his back turned to her. “We don’t have to do anything. It was just a thought, but you seemed to like it when I touched you there.” She sighed, “I did. I just don’t know if I can handle you.” “I won’t pressure you. If you want to try, I’ll take care of you. If not, I can think of a million other ways I want to pleasure you” he said plating up their breakfast. “You’ve had some experience with this?” she asked, as he took a seat across from her with their plates in hand. “Mmm, just once and it wasn’t her first time” he answered. “And was it like mind-blowingly good or something or is it scoring the taboo prize that makes it good?” she wondered. “It was fun, but I wouldn’t say it was mind-blowing, but nothing about that night was mind-blowing from what I recall” he answered honestly. “Then why do you want to do it with me?” she asked pushing her eggs around on the plate with her fork. “I saw how much you enjoyed it when I touched you and I want to do everything that makes those sexy squeaks come out of your mouth” he chuckled. “I don’t squeak” Angie said after a few minutes of silence. Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Yes, baby, you do. You make the sexiest noises I’ve ever heard” he promised. “I like it when you call me baby” she whispered shyly. Dean looked up at her and said “I’ve never called a woman baby before. Only you.” 

\--

Sam: I’m sitting here between films realizing that neither of you have called or texted me to bitch about the other one. Either you killed each other, or you couldn’t keep it in your pants.  
Dean: Sammy, it’s not like that. She came to me. Literally threw her naked body at me. I mean LITERALLY. Dropped her robe and came at me.  
Sam: DAMN IT DEAN! Do not fuck this up. If she leaves you, she leaves both of us. You remember what Bobby always said. Family don’t end with blood.  
Dean: Sammy…she’s everything.  
Dean: You there?  
Sam: I’m here. You in love with her?  
Sam: Dean? Be honest with yourself, for once in your life, man. Are you in love with Angela?  
Dean: Completely.  
Sam: Tell her.  
Dean: No. I’m not good enough for her.  
Sam: Nobody is good enough for her, but I’d pick you, every time.  
Dean: Bitch.  
Sam: Jerk.  
Sam: You owe it to Angie to be honest with her. Talk to her. I’ll be back before noon tomorrow. I’ll bring food.  
Dean: Yeah, okay. Thanks, Sammy. 

He looked across the sofa where she lay quietly napping, their legs tangled together under the blanket. She made his heart ache. How could a woman like Angela ever love a man like him? He was deluding himself if he thought she could ever want him in that way. Dean let out a long sigh and watched her sleep peacefully until he dozed off.  
He woke as Angie slid up the sofa to curl into his chest. He tucked the blanket snugly around them, “Mmm, sleep, baby.” Angie had other ideas and let him know by cupping him in her hand. He chuckled as she gasped, feeling him grow in his sweatpants. She quickly slipped her hand inside, running her hand over his length, “You really do have a big one. How will we get it in my ass?” His eyebrows shot up, “You really want to try?” She nodded and tossed the blanket off to straddle his lap. Dean watched as she pulled the shirt from her body, leaving her in just panties. She tugged at his t-shirt until he set up and pulled it off. Her nipples grew tight before his eyes and he couldn’t form the words, his brain had turned to mush, his body sizzled with need. He sat up straight and claimed her lips, pressing her body flush against his chest, tongue caressing hers. He felt her slide a hand between them, pushing his pants down enough to expose his cock and one quick movement, she’d shifted her panties aside and dropped down onto his length, her head falling back in ecstasy. Dean caught a hard nipple in his teeth as she fucked him. He had to stop her a few minutes later. “Baby, we have to stop if you want me here” he warned, pressing his fingers into the crack of her ass through the thin cotton of her panties.” Reluctantly she lifted and let him slip out of her with a dissatisfied whine. He laughed and patted her ass, “My bedroom, now.” 

“We’ll go real slow, baby” he promised as he grabbed a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. She nodded and shimmied her panties off, tossing them to the floor to join his sweatpants. Dean set the bottle aside and kissed her from head to toe, working his way back up her legs until his tongue was lapping at her pussy. She gasped his name, fingers dragging through his hair, pulling him closer to her sex. He worked her into a frenzy but didn’t let her go over the edge. She protested as he lifted up to his knees. “It’s probably best if you’re really turned on” he said as he coated his fingers with lubricant. She tensed up as he pressed a finger into her, slowly pushing until it was all the way in, “That’s not bad, is it?” he asked. “No, it’s good” she sighed as he slowly pumped it a few times, the thumb of his left hand stroking her clit. He continued for a few minutes before pressing a second finger into her. Her hips bucked but she forced herself to settle back down and stay still. “Good girl” he whispered, pressing his thumb hard into her clit. “Dean, I want to cum” she pleaded. “Can you wait until I’m inside you?” he asked. Her voice shook, “Yes.” He nodded and applied the lube generously to his cock. 

“Touch yourself, baby. It’s so sexy when you touch yourself for me” he encouraged and lifted her legs so that they rested against his chest and shoulders. He watched as her fingers snaked down her body to her pussy. He saw her eyes glaze over a bit as she found her clit. Using that as a distraction he pressed himself against her tight ring until he felt it give way to the head of his cock. “Oh!” she cried out with wide eyes. “Let’s just give it a minute for you to adjust” he assured her, hands stroking her legs, he turned his head and kissed her ankle, letting is tongue work the ankle bone. “Keep moving your fingers over your clit, baby” he said moving his lips to her other ankle. Dean let her fingers work their magic until he felt her relax again a moment later. He pushed in another inch of himself and stopped to let her adjust. They repeated this until he was fully seated inside of her, “I’m in baby. You took all of me. You feel incredible. How does it feel?” She sighed, “Dean, it’s so much, you’re so big!” She took another moment before saying, “I think I’m okay. I want you to move.” “Okay, baby. Tell me if you need me to stop. Touch yourself when you want to. This is supposed to feel good for you. If it doesn’t, we’ll stop” he promised. Angela nodded, “I trust you.” Dean’s heart swelled at her words. “I’ll take care of you” he said and moved his hips slowly. 

He worked himself in and out of her with slow precision, watching her face, listening to her voice for any sign of discomfort. He saw her fingers working her pussy again. “A little faster” she gasped, her fingers picking up speed. “Oh, Dean, fuck this is so fucking good!” she called out as his thrusts came faster. Faster, but not harder. He would not risk hurting her. She used her free hand to pinch and pull at her nipples, “Yes, Dean! Fuck me, baby! Fuck my ass!” She was lost in the feel of him stuffing her so completely, the feeling of her fingers rubbing her sex and breasts. “Cum for me baby. Make yourself cum for me” he demanded, his breath hitching in his chest, his careful rhythm starting to falter. That’s all she needed to fall over the cliff. He watched as she succumbed to the pleasure, her ass squeezing him as her pussy convulsed. “Baby, fuck baby, I’m…” he lost his words as his own orgasm overtook him. Their eyes met as he climaxed. She found him completely shattered, his face filled with lust and relief and something else she didn’t understand. As soon as he finished, she dropped her legs pulling him to her and held him, stroking his back as their breathing quieted. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, lifting his head from her chest. “Mmhmm! That was hot” she just about purred. A broad smile spread across his face, “That wasn’t even close to my first experience. Everything about you is extraordinary.” Dean left kisses across her neck and collarbone before sighing, “I need to move, baby. Let’s soak in the tub.”  
She let her hands trace the muscles of his back as she washed him, memorizing every detail. Sunday was only a few hours away and she was dreading it. Already mourning the loss of him. She leaned forward, kissing him between the shoulder blades, gently pulling him back so that he rested against her chest, head settled in the crook of her neck. They were quiet for a long time. “How did I get so lucky?” he wondered out loud as the fingers of his right hand danced along the delicate skin behind her knee. Giggling from his unconscious tickling she said, “No, Dean. I’m the lucky one.” His face scrunched up in confusion and he tilted his head a bit to look back at her, “What?” “I know we fight all the time and I know it seems like Sam and I are closer, but it’s you. It’s why I came to you yesterday with my little problem. You are the person I trust with everything. You are my person” she shrugged, glad he could not easily see the embarrassment flushing across her face. “Baby, I” he started but she cut him off with a kiss to his cheek. “No, don’t say anything” she said. “The water is getting cold” she said gently shoving his shoulders so he would let her up. 

__ 

She woke up to his lips on her breasts, kissing, licking, suckling. Her body was already on fire having responded to him in her sleep. He felt her wake up and smiled against her skin as his fingers slipped into her already wet pussy. They said nothing, letting their bodies communicate for them, feeling and tasting each other as they made love. It was soft and powerful, each giving and taking in an exquisite dance. Of their time together throughout the whole weekend, this was the most intimate they had been with each other. He slipped into her, her heat searing the skin of his cock, making him gasp in her ear. The stretch of his girth was sinful in its deliciousness. Nothing was supposed to feel this good, this right, she thought. When they finally fell, they clung to each other, eyes searching, almost pleading for something. 

Later that morning Angie found Dean in the garage, bent over Baby’s engine. “She giving you trouble?” Angie asked passing him her cup of coffee to share. “No, just giving her a tune-up. Thanks” he smiled taking the cup from her hand. “There’s only three reasons you work on her. She’s hurting, she due for a tune-up or something is on your mind. Since you just said she’s not giving you trouble and you just gave her a tune-up last month, I’m guessing that something is bothering you” she said leaning her ass against the front end of the car. Dean sipped at the drink and put the cup and the wrench he was holding on the toolbox at his feet. She waited patiently as he leaned against the car next to her. 

“You said that I’m your person, the one you trust with everything. Do you really mean that?” he asked. “I do” she replied without hesitation. He nodded, brows pulled together in thought. “You really think about me when you” he cleared his throat and finished, “when you touch yourself?” A huge grin spread across her face as she blushed, “Yes. It’s almost exclusively you.” “Almost? What else you got?” he asked grinning back at her, eyebrows wiggling. “Oh, you know, the usual. Porn” she laughed. “Porn is good, yeah” he agreed. “And you…you think of me you said?” she asked. He let out a quick breath, “Oh yeah. You’ve been all I think about.” “How do I measure up to your imagination?” she asked timidly. He turned his head and said “My dreams all pale in comparison to you.” Her skin flushed he held her eyes. “You’re an exceptional woman, Angela” he said, voice deep and clear. She couldn’t respond, her words left her alone in this. Left her alone to feel all the things he woke up in her. 

Looking down at his hands he noticed the engine grease and pulled a rag from his back pocket to wipe some of it away. “You’re my person too” he said softly, as he tossed the rag towards the toolbox. “I am?” she asked, pushing off from the car to turn and face him. “Dean, it’s okay if I’m not. I don’t expect anything from you” she continued. His head shot up quickly, “Yes, you are. It’s not easy for me to say that, but it’s the truth.” She could hear the hurt in his voice. “I’m sorry” she sighed stuffing her hands into her back pockets. “No, it’s just…I just mean…I know I’m not big on talking about feelings and stuff like Sam is, but I do come to you with the important stuff. I know I can trust you with anything” he said, looking down at his hands again, and picking at a hangnail. “Is there something you want to trust me with now?” she asked, knowing that he sometimes needed a little push to get whatever it was out. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, “I don’t want this to end. This weekend, what we’ve got here. There is something here, isn’t there? Am I crazy?” he asked. “No, you aren’t crazy” she whispered. He quickly stepped away from the car and slipped his arms around her waist, holding her gently against his body. His lips found hers, kissing her tenderly, swallowing the little gasps and moans escaping her lips. He felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, wetting his face. “Baby?” he asked, pulling back worried. “I don’t want to stop, don’t let it stop” she blurted out. “We never have to stop, baby. Not ever. Not unless you want it to,” Dean promised, dropping his forehead to hers. “Never?” she asked grasping his shirt tightly with her hands. “No baby, not ever” he promised. “I’ll always be your baby?” she asked. “Always my baby” Dean assured her, kissing her forehead, and spotting Sam in doorway to the hall. Sam’s smile was huge and he nodded at Dean and walked way to give them privacy. He would tell her he loved her soon, but for now, “Always my baby” Dean whispered again holding her tight.


End file.
